Falling Stars
by wildmagic-twilight
Summary: AU: Bella died in the meadow with Laurent. But when Edward goes back to Forks nothing is what it seems anymore. "Everthing you have ever know about Forks has changed Edward, ever since you left"...
1. Prologue: Memoria

**Hey, guys! OK, so I have some stories I **_**should**_** be updating (coughDarkShadowscough) but last night I woke up from a nightmare, crying. This prolouge is what happened in the nightmare. Since them Edward has been begging me to tell you this tale all day. Song for this chapter is Mercy in the Darkness by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Prologue- Memoir**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Bella, we're leaving." I choked out the words. _

_"Why now? Another year-" she began. I wasn't prepared for this._

_"Bella, it's time," I began. Good, my masochistic part said, lie,"How much longer could we saty in Forks after all? Carlisle can bearly pass for thrity, and he's claiming thrity-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_A look of confusion passed through her face. She bit her lip quite cutely. I wanted to more than ever, even more than I had in Phoenix, to just hold her to me, stroke her hair and tell her I loved her and would die with out her. To hide my emotions I made my face appear cold, statue-like, and lifeless._

_"When you say _we_-," She whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself," I said slowly._

_She shook her head._

_"Okay, I'll come with you" Bella said_

_"You can't Bella." I said bearly more than a whisper," Where we're going....It's not the right place for you-"_

"Ahrag!"I screamed breaking the trance, "NO! Bella, my love I never ment it!" I panted, on my hands and knees I searched blindly for the one I loved. Clammy hands gripped my face again, pulling my back in to my darkest memory.

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." She pleaded, "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you"_

"That's enough," the voice of my captor's snake-like voice hissed to the one who was tourtring me,"... for tonight."


	2. Letters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know, you guys are probably all thinking "Would you just please update DS?" but here you go Edward, I'm telling your story.**

**Song: False King by Two Steps From Hell**

**Chapter 1: Letter**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I left Bella I had justified it by saying I would hunt Victoria. I did that for the first few months. But after I had tracked her to Rio, I gave up, she had evaded me agian. IT was in January when the letter arrived. The letter that shook my world to it's core. It came in simple white envolpe. Addressed;

Edward Cullen

Brazil

Just that no return address. Inside it was worse. The first paper was a newspaper clipping.

**Giant Black Bears Seen, Campers Missing**

Forks,W.A.: All along the The Olyimpain Mountian region, scores of campers have gone missing. Others, surivors have reported giant

balck shapes around the camp before their compainon dissapeared. Any bodies found though all have one thing in common, the

body was drained of blood.

That was when I stopped reading and moved on to the next letter. It was written on heavy white cardstock.

Dear Edward,

Something has happened Edward it breaks my heart to tell you this but, Bella is gone. Her body was found in the meadow that you took her to. There was blood, lots of it. There was some kind of struggle. I'm so sorry Edward. This was not your fault, don't even think that for one second. But we have talked to the wolves, they said that there was another vampire there. From the description they gave me, it sounded like Laurent. He was killed by the wolves, but Bella was caught in the middle of the fray. He body was so broken, beyond repair, even by venom. The funeral is this Friday, Edward, Charlie wants you there. He said, "It would me a lot to her."

Carlisle.

No.... It can't be. She was gone my reason for existance was gone. Dead. My mind worked in over drive, I was compiling a list of how to die. But first, I _had _ to go to Forks. The funeral was not something I could miss, it would only cause me more pain but, it was to say goodbye to her. My mother had raised me better than to skip a funeral. It was dishonor to Bella's memory. I would also say my goodbyes as well.

Within the hour I was on a plane going to Forks.


End file.
